


Next Top Model

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model Harry, Photographer Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry przychodzi na casting żeby zostać tap madl, a Louis jest jednym z jurorów. Jest tak jak Marcin Tyszka i chce zrobić Hazzie sesję wstępną sprawdzić czy się nadaje. Każe mu pozować w samej bieliźnie i ma wyglądać bardzo seksownie. Przez co Lou ma mały problem (no dobra nie mały), ale spokojnie nie chcę żadnego smuta. Po prostu dalej podrywa Harry’ego i stara się zaprosić go na randkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Top Model

       Louis podnosi wzrok, kiedy słyszy czyjeś kroki; jest już trochę zmęczony poprzednimi kandydatami i z ulgą przyjmuje fakt, że wchodzi właśnie ostatnia osoba. Rozmowa Tysona Beckforda z Dannii Minogue zostaje przerwana przez cichce chrząknięcie wysokiego chłopaka, stojącego przed nimi niezręcznie z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami.

\- Jak się nazywasz? – pyta uprzejmie Whitney Port, uśmiechając się olśniewająco, na co Louis przewraca oczami, nieco zirytowany.

      Chłopak jest przystojny, nawet, jeśli wygląda na niepewnego, kiedy stoi przed nimi. Tomlinson mierzy go wzrokiem, ciekawy, jak wysoki naprawdę jest.

\- Jestem Harry, Harry Styles – mówi i jego głos jest naprawdę, naprawdę niski, a on sam mówi powoli i wyraźnie, jakby wciąż uczył się mówić poprawnie.

\- Niezapomniane nazwisko – mruczy Tyson, przeglądając jego portfolio.

\- Powiedz nam coś więcej o sobie, skarbie. – Louis prosi, siadając wygodniej na krześle i z satysfakcją zauważa rumieniec wkradający się na twarz Harry’ego.

\- Mam… Mam dwadzieście lat i jestem z Holmes Chapel, to mała miejscowość.

\- I dlaczego chciałbyś być modelem, Harry? – pyta Dannii.

      Harry nie odpowiada od razu; zaciska wargi i marszczy brwi, przestępując z nogi na nogę. W końcu odchrząkuje i podnosi wzrok, wcześniej utkwiony w podłodze.

\- Wiem, że większość osób tutaj mówi, że to od zawsze było ich marzeniem… Albo, że to odmieni ich życie… Ja chcę odmienić życie innych. Chcę pokazać, że homoseksualizm nie przekreśla naszego życia, nie kończy kariery, nie zamyka przyszłości.

      Louis uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem i widzi, że pozostali sędziowie przytakują młodemu mężczyźnie, którego znów opuszcza odwaga. Tyson komentuje jego portfolio, a Whitney prosi go, by przeszedł się i Louis chichocze, gdy chłopak nieco niezdarnie obraca się, ale jego oddech więźnie w gardle, gdy widzi stanowczy, seksowny krok i całkiem niezły tyłek.

\- Louis?

      Louis drga i zerka na Dannii, która patrzy na niego z uniesionymi brwiami; mężczyzna beszta się w myślach za to, że pozwolił sobie na odpłynięcie myślami. Ponownie skupia się na twarzy Harry’ego; jest idealna. Proporcjonalna i bez skazy. Jego zielone oczy błyszczą jakąś emocją, a usta perfekcyjnie wykrojone usta układają się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Brązowe włosy ma związane w koka i właśnie przez to Louisowi przychodzi do głowy pewien pomysł.

\- Wydajesz się być dość… nieśmiały – mówi, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Chciałbym ci zrobić krótką sesję zdjęciową, więc proszę, wróć do nas za chwilkę w samej bieliźnie, dobrze, słońce?

      Nie może się powstrzymać i przesuwa językiem po dolnej wardze, a wzrok Harry’ego automatycznie przesuwa się do jego ust, zanim kiwa głową i odwraca się, schodząc z podestu.

      Louis jest z siebie zadowolony. Nuci pod nosem, szykując aparat i ignoruje rozmowę swoich kolegów; niemal podskakuje, gdy ponownie rozlega się niski głos Harry’ego.

\- Um. Jestem?

      Mężczyzna obraca się i dosłownie zachłystuje powietrzem, gdy widzi Harry’ego. Jest na boso, jego długie, szczupłe nogi są nieco blade, a obcisłe bokserki, które ma na sobie, uwydatniają linię jego penisa. Na biodrach ma wytatuowane liście, na jego umięśnionym brzuchu jest cholerna _ćma_ , a pod wystającymi, kuszącymi obojczykami są dwie jaskółki. Całe jego ciało jest szczupłe, umięśnione, jędrne i pokryte tatuażami i Louis musi potrząsnąć głową, by ponownie się skupić.

      Kiedy to robi, wewnętrznie jęczy, bo Harry właśnie zdjął gumkę z włosów i kręci głową, roztrzepując brązowe, lśniące loki wokół swojej twarzy i to wygląda _naprawdę_ niesamowicie.

\- Więc. – Louis oczyszcza gardło. – Postaraj się być seksowny. - _Tak, jakby musiał się starać._

      Harry przytakuje i Louis niemal krzyczy, ponieważ duże dłonie chłopaka przesuwają się do bokserek, opuszczając je odrobinę niżej, pokazując skośne mięśnie brzucha. A potem zaczyna pozować i Louis mruczy zachęcająco z każdym pstryknięciem.

\- Cudownie, skarbie – mówi, gdy Harry odchyla głowę do tyłu. – Wyglądasz naprawdę pięknie.

      Louis czuje, jak z każdym zdjęciem jego spodnie robią się coraz bardziej ciasne, dlatego klęka, starając się to jakoś ukryć, jednocześnie robiąc kilka ujęć od dołu, co prawdopodobnie nie jest zbyt dobre, bo jego obiektyw znajduje się zdecydowanie za blisko krocza Harry’ego. Poza tym, takie ujęcia nie są korzystne, ale Louis ma to w nosie tak długo, jak może robić zdjęcia temu porażająco seksownemu facetowi.

\- Świetnie, kochanie – mówi zachrypniętym głosem i niemalże jęczy, gdy Harry patrzy na niego migoczącymi, zielonymi oczami. Jego usta są lekko rozwarte, a jego twarz zaczerwieniona i, Boże, gdyby nie miał na sobie teraz majtek, Louis prawdopodobnie właśnie by mu obciągał. Pieprzyć całą resztę ludzi.

      Louis odchrząkuje i zmusza się do wstania z klęczek; jest zbyt zażenowany, by spojrzeć na swoich kolegów z pracy, dlatego odwraca się i odkłada sprzęt.

\- To było… dobre – mówi, zerkając na Harry’ego przez ramię.

\- Tak, dziękujemy ci, Harry. – Dodaje Whitney i Harry uśmiecha się do niej, zerkając jeszcze raz na Louisa, zanim wychodzi.

\- Na litość boską, Louis – mówi Dannii, zbierając się do wyjścia. – Weź coś z tym zrób. – Rzuca znaczące spojrzenie na jego krocze i Louis rumieni się wściekle, nim zabiera torbę z aparatem.

      Jednak, kiedy wychodzi z pomieszczenia, w którym odbywały się castingi, nie idzie w stronę łazienki. Spieszy wąskim korytarzem,  w biegu zakładając dżinsową kurtkę i przez przeszklone drzwi agencji widzi plecy Harry’ego, który stoi przed budynkiem; oddycha z ulgą i puszcza się za nim biegiem, ignorując niewygodne i bolesne uciskanie penisa na materiał spodni.

\- Harry! – woła, otwierając drzwi. – Hej, Harry!

      Harry odwraca się i uśmiecha, nieco zmieszany.

\- Tak?

\- Pójdziesz ze mną na randkę? – Louis wypala bez zastanowienia i patrzy, jak Harry unosi brwi.

\- Czy to… czy to nie sprzeczne z regulaminem? Konflikt interesów? – pyta ostrożnie ze zmartwieniem w głosie.

\- A kto powiedział, że się dostałeś do programu? – Louis unosi brew. – No dalej, słońce.

      Harry przygląda mu się z uwagą, a potem wzdycha, a jego ramiona opadają.

\- I tak już widziałeś mnie w bieliźnie – mówi z udawaną obojętnością, a jego zielone oczy błyszczą. – Zresztą, jeśli będe umawiać się z panem fotografem, to i tak będę modelem, no nie?

      Louis śmieje się, a potem go całuje. Tak po prostu.


End file.
